This application relates to a combustion system including a burner having integrated sensors and a data collection and transmission apparatus to enable remote monitoring of burner operation.
Burners, by their nature, operate in harsh environments, since they are used to provide combustion heat to all sorts of industrial furnaces. Often, the only way to assess burner performance is to monitor local gauges and other (sometimes temporarily mounted) sensors at the furnace, where heat, dust, and vibration are prevalent. Some attempts in the art have been made to provide remote data monitoring and alarming based on sensors mounted at the burner, but none of these has done so in an integrated wireless manner that enables remote real-time monitoring of burner operation, both locally (i.e., in the plant but away from the burner) and from a distance (e.g., over the Internet).